Dark Playground
by Rambling Naiad
Summary: When Duo was 13 he watched his sister die during the OZ massacre. A seemingly closed event that happened in the past, right? There is more to the story though. Much more.
1. perfect?

Hello everyone! Here is a chapter that I wrote out originally because this idea/image came to my head and I had to write it done. I never planned on making it in to a story. In fact, to be honest, I still have no idea what is going to happen in this story. The only thing I do have is the general beginning idea. But don't worry about the plotline, leave that to me, and Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon  
  
**********************  
  
Dark Playground  
  
~By Naiad  
  
Chapter One: Perfect?  
  
The birds were chirping and the sun was shinning into his room. It was the perfect morning for his perfect beginning of his day. He loved these types of mornings.  
  
Quatre opened his eyes and practically jumped out of his bed. He couldn't wait to spend the days with his four best friends, who after he had not seeing for a half a year after the last little war he had finally contacted all of them and forced them to spend the month at his house or, as Duo called it, 'his humongous mansion'.  
  
Hiiro, Duo, Trowa and Wufei had showed up at his house more or less a week ago, depending on which day one of the boys had come.  
  
He changed in to a pair of his clothes and went downstairs, seeing that breakfast was on the table and that one of his very many servants was just about to come upstairs and wake him.  
  
"Master Quatre," the servant started after slightly bowing his head, "the rest of your guests except for young Master Maxwell, are waiting for you downstairs in the dinning room."  
  
"Very well. Could you please go and wake up Duo then."  
  
"Yes sir" The servant left and a small smile founds its way on Quatre's face thinking about how fast Duo would run down the stairs and to the table when he heard the words food.  
  
Except... Duo never came.  
  
After about 10 minutes of the four friends slowly eating their breakfast as they waited for their more cheerful friend, the servant who had gone to wake up Duo, walked into the dinning room.  
  
"Master Maxwell is reportedly not in his room, nor in the rest of the house Master Quatre."  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre hastily replied.  
  
"He is not here." The servant then just left, leaving the boy he worked for and his friends to talk.  
  
"I wonder were Duo is...?" Quatre mumbled to himself.  
  
"Who cares where that weak braided baka is," replied the always uptight Wufei.  
  
"Yes Quatre, I am sure that Duo will show up in an hour." The uni-banged Trowa added on to the black haired boy's statement.  
  
Except... Duo didn't come back in an hour or even after two hours. That is when the gang of boys began to get worried.  
  
Of course, when Quatre got worried, he just rang for one of his servants. He already had an idea in his head on how to locate his American friend. A plan he had thought of just two days before the group of boys came to visit so that he would never lose contact with them again.  
  
The servant brought in a laptop and Quatre started typing in it. The other three boys crowded around him, none of them willing to show that they were confused about what he was doing so none of them asked any questions and just stared at the screen and Quatre typed away.  
  
Soon they were on a database titled Find Me. Quatre typed in the words Duo Maxwell in an area that looked like a search engine finder. The screen went black for a second and then started flashing thousands of different pictures at once. Then the jumping, flashing screen suddenly just stopped and showed a map of what was titled on the bottom of the screen as one of the number 2 colonies. And in that map was a blinking red dot that just continued to stay in the same place.  
  
Quatre printed the paper, got up and just left the room and went to his space shuttle. The other boys just followed, never asking what he just did or where they were going. Had they, they would have been shocked to learn that on the first night each boy had slept in Quatre's house this week, Quatre has snuck into their room and placed an advanced location detector on their backs.  
  
The boys all left on Quatre's shuttle and it soon became obvious that they were heading for the same colony that Quatre had printed a map of.  
  
When they arrived, they got off and started walking in the hustling and bustling crowded city. All of the boys looked straight ahead, never daring to look around and see the people living on this colony's poor conditions and seeing their hunger. They were too afraid that they would break down and be willed away from their missions, their lives, to help these people. None of them could offer to change themselves for others that they didn't even know.  
  
And then...  
  
There was Duo.  
  
He was sitting on a swing in an empty playground.  
  
The playground looked desolate and seemed to always be deserted and dark and oh so grey. Why would the most cheerful of the pilots be sitting in the unhappiest place?  
  
"Duo..." the more empathic of the boys silently called.  
  
Duo slowly turned around to his friends. His indigo eyes reflected with sadness and unshed tears. His braid was limp by his side. His face seemed paler then normal and his mouth was in a straight line fighting to not tremble.  
  
"Why are you here...?" Quatre continued. Now him, along with the rest of the Gundam ex-pilots stood beside the boy who was still sitting on the swing, using his feet to sort of swing himself back and forward.  
  
"... isn't this the colony where the Maxwell Tragedy happened..." As Quatre spoke this realization came to his eyes, along with three other young boys, on where their friend Duo had gotten his last name. Before Quatre had a chance to break out into tears, now knowing that Duo was that so called lone-survivor of that day, Trowa cut in with an unexpected statement.  
  
"Isn't this also the colony where some of the OZ massacre took place?" Duo slowly nodded his head.  
  
The silent Hiiro added in, "Didn't that massacre happen today a few years back." It was stated as a fact, but in reality it was Hiiro's way of asking a question and Duo to reply, once again shook his head.  
  
Quatre wanted to cry, with the knowledge about how his friend got his last name and the fact that his always talkative was acting so silently, but a more important matter came to his mind so he fought back the tears threatening to fall.  
  
"What is the OZ massacre?"  
  
Hiiro looked at the poor boy holding in his tears. "It was a day when OZ came to three different colonies in this area and just grabbed nine, almost random little girls, told them a statement like 'join our group or die' to each one of the girls. And each girl said no, that they would rather die and then. Then, they were just shot straight in the head. All nine of them died instantly."  
  
"What does that have to do with Dou-baka," the Chinese boy questioned.  
  
Duo silently turned his swing around, back to the position that he originally was before the others had come and pointed his hand towards the sidewalk not that far away. "They never were able to get her blood out."  
  
The boys looked more closes at the sidewalk and now noticed a little area on it that had a reddish-orange tint.  
  
Duo continued, "That is why no children come here anymore, because they see the blood and remember that day. They remember that day when a little blonde haired girl was just shot there. I remember that day."  
  
"So what? It was just some weak onna!" Wufei turned his eyes away from the sidewalk and was shocked when he saw Duo jump up from his sit, eyes blazing with anger.  
  
"Don't you ever call her a weak onna! Or I'll, I'll..."  
  
Duo slowly sat back down, his eyes went back to its previous blank look and his voice was soft and hushed, as if he was thinking of a past memory. "She was my sister, not biologically of course. We had meet along time before, back when Solo was around and I was just a kid without a name. She was always happy, always carefree, and always so innocent.  
  
"I remember when I left her to go live in the Maxwell Church, she could never understand why anyone would want to live in a building unless it was freezing and snowing outside. Other then that she was always outside, always fighting for survival. Always fighting.  
  
"After the Church was destroyed I meet up with her again and traveled the streets with her. We considered each other family. My only family that was left.  
  
"We were here on this day many years ago when we were thirteen. I was on this exact swing and she was playing with some younger children only a few feet away from me. Ten grown men, with uniforms just walked up out of no where and grabbed her.  
  
"I was too stupid and weak back then that I didn't even react. I just stayed glued to this seat. Two men held her at different arms and the supposed leader walked up to her. He said, 'join our group now'. My sister, now in tears said 'never. I will never join your evil group'. The leader replied in a sinister voice, 'well then, I will be forced to kill you'. My sister looked straight into the men's eyes and said' Do your worst.'  
  
"He didn't though, he just walked away from her, tapped some other men on the shoulder, who then pulled out a gun and started counting down 'Three...Two... One.' The gun shot and my sister fell to the ground, dead. I swear before she died, she screamed Duo-chan except I don't remember when or if I just imagined it.  
  
"I don't remember when I got up from the swing either and ran to her side. But I was so weak, so young and she was, she was dead. Usagi..." Duo went silent again and continued to rock back and forth or the swing.  
  
Quatre broke down in to tears.  
  
IT WASN'T as perfect day. No day ever was. 


	2. dream?

Chapter 2: Dream?  
  
Thunder crackled and the sky was darker then the deepest black. The trees loomed over the ground, making it even darker then the black it was.  
  
Lighting flashed, and a horrible, old graveyard was seen. Tombstones were everywhere. Their horrible, molding grey stones were sticking out of the ground causing a disturbing scene that would make children wake up from their dreams screaming.  
  
A loud boom was heard across the vast dessert of graves, followed by another lighting blot heading down to earth and lighting the sky.  
  
A girl could be seen walking in the grave yard. Her long hair was in an unusual style with the tops of her hair pulled back into two buns and then streaming down her back to her knees. Her hair flashed a bright gold even in the dark night. The girl's face was covered in the shadows and whatever emotion that drove her to walk in the cemetery at the darkest point of the night could not be seen in her hidden eyes. The girl wore nothing special, just a blue skirt that went down slightly past her knees and a pink button- up shirt. She seemed nothing special, yet not someone to be over looked.  
  
The lighting flashed disappeared and the sky became dark again. The girl was hidden from view in the darkness of the cemetery and the loud boom of the thunder rattled the ground.  
  
Lighting flashed again and the girl could be seen standing still in front of one grave. The name on the grave stood out like a burning light.  
  
Usagi.  
  
Usagi.  
  
Usagi.  
  
The tombstone read.  
  
The girl's eyes were finally seen uncovered from the shadows and they contained eyes wide up with confession, shock and fear. Tears filled her eyes and she fell to the ground, crying out tears and sobbing out words.  
  
"I don't understand? I don't understand? What does this mean? Am I dead? Please... someone... why am I here? I don't remember coming to this graveyard... someone...anyone... what does this mean?"  
  
The girl's crackled voice was overcome by her sobs as she stared at the tombstone.  
  
The world then suddenly became bright. The thunderstorms was still there and the lighting still flashed and the thunder still boomed but no longer did the sky hold darkness but rather light. The graveyard suddenly didn't seem as lonesome place, but rather, sadly, a beautiful place. The grass was green, the sky was a bright blue. Everything, everything seemed... happy?  
  
The blonde headed girl jumped up at the sudden change and her eyes opened up even wider then before. She started trembling and pacing back and forth in circles almost but not at the same time.  
  
A voice was whispered from an unknown source and place. "Usagi... Usagi..."  
  
The blonde continued to circle and started trembling more. "Yes, I am Usagi. What... What do you want? Who..."  
  
"Usagi... my dear Usagi... you are dead... you are dead!... don't you remember?..."  
  
Visions flashed into the girls mind and the graveyard landscape was no longer seen anywhere.  
  
Visions of two boys with long hair, one brown and the other black, playing with a girl with long flowing free blonde hair.  
  
Visions of the black hair boy coughing up blood and the brown haired boy and blonde haired girl crying next to him.  
  
Visions of an older blond hair girl now with two buns and streaming hair running away from a food market with an older man chasing her and a boy with braided hair beside her smiling.  
  
Visions of a man in a uniform talking harshly to the same blonde-haired girl and her giving him a daring, none-backing down glare.  
  
Visions of the harsh uniformed man turning around and a younger man in a uniform taking out a gun and shooting the girl.  
  
Visions of the girl slowly falling to the ground and mouthing out a word as a braided haired boy ran to her.  
  
Visions of the braided boy holding the now dead girl in his arms as the uniformed men walked away.  
  
Visions of the braided haired boy's tears as the doctors took her away.  
  
As they buried her.  
  
As he remembered her.  
  
Visions of a playground.  
  
A dark, lonely, forgotten playground.  
  
~*~  
  
A girl with blonde hair that seemed to go on forever woke up from her unmerciful sleep. Her upper body jumped up from the lying position it was in and was now sitting, as the girl's clouded blue eyes shed tears. Her eyes grew puffy from the tears and she wanted to scream, but feared waking up her family and the sleeping black cat at the end of her bed. She forced herself to calm down quickly and snuffled her tears, while whispering "It was only a dream. Only a dream. Only one big nightmare." Her tears slowly stopped coming in waves, her breathing got slower and her desire to scream was pulled to the depth of her heart.  
  
She slowly, making sure she would not wake up the sleeping cat, pulled back her blue bed sheets with moons and stars on them and got out of her bed. She tiptoed to her bedroom door and exited her room. She then walked to the bathroom and entered the small little area. She stared at herself in the mirror and more tears flowed from her eyes and streamed down her face as she remembered the nightmare she just had.  
  
She turned on the water faucet to the shower to extremely hot. She took off her pajamas and pulled up a knob on her faucet that caused the water to shower down from a higher point in the tub before stepping in and setting the water level to one that she liked. Water rushed down her hair and her body as she stared straight ahead, her eyes blank and her brain was in deep thought.  
  
The girl thought about her nightmare. She soon started trembling as the memories of the dream floated through her mind. She forced the dream to leave her mind, by grabbing the shampoo and lathering it into her hair and rinsing it out. She next grabbed the conditioner, rubbed it her hair and washed it out. Then she grabbed the soap and cleansed her body. She turned of the water and stepped out of the tub and grabbed a towel, rapping it around her body and feeling refreshed and new; ready to start her day.  
  
She turned to the mirror, grabbed a hair drier and dried off her hair. She then placed her blonde hair into an unusual style that she was extremely use to. The hair was pulled back into two different buns and then streamed down her back like two pigtails. The girl then placed on some neutral light brown eye shadow and put on some light pink lipstick on her lips.  
  
She smiled at herself in the mirror before stepping out of the bathroom and holding the towel even closer to her as she walked back to her room. The black cat was still sleeping on her bed as she grabbed her uniform blue skirt and a white long sleeved shirt with a blue collar and red bow from her chair and put it on. She then once again exited the room and walked downstairs.  
  
She entered the kitchen to see her mother making two lunches and seeing her father slowly drinking some coffee. Her mother turned to her and smiled brightly. "It is good to finally see you up early Usagi. Your favorite cereal is in the cupboard." The girl's father looked up from behind his newspaper and smiled at Usagi as she grabbed a bowl and found the cereal. She poured some of the cereal into the bowl before sitting down and starting to eat it with her hands.  
  
Her father looked up at her again and whispered across the table to her, "I see you still like your cereal plain."  
  
Usagi smiled brightly. "Yep. I could never get use to milk."  
  
"Well could you at least use a spoon while you eat it?"  
  
Usagi shock her head no before she continued to eat the cereal.  
  
She finished just before a younger boy with light brown hair entered the kitchen and stopped right in his tracks. "How? How? Can you be up so early Usa? It's impossible for you to wake up early."  
  
"Shut up spore." Usagi said as she stood up, walked to the kitchen entrance and ruffled the boys hair before exiting the room.  
  
She walked back up the stairway to her room, and started packing up her homework and books into her pink backpack. The cat suddenly stretched out on the girl's bed and then looked up from her sleeping position. The cat's black eyes stared at her before finally opening her mouth and speaking. "You're up early Usagi."  
  
Usagi stood up and placed her backpack on her. She walked over to the cat and sat next to her on the bed. She smiled brightly at the cat while her eyes tried not to show the fright and confusion that her dream gave her. "Yeah, I guess I am just getting less lazy."  
  
The cat seemed to smile at her before jumping out of the bed and running towards the window. "I need to go now Usa. I will see you after school, at the shrine." Usagi nodded her head at the cat, but the cat never saw it because she had already exited the open window and jumped from the second story to the ground.  
  
"I guess cat really do always land on their feet." Usagi whispered to herself and graced her face with a sad smile. Tears formed at her eyes, wanting to fall, as the nightmare along with the last three years graced her brain with sadness and fear.  
  
A voice belonging to her mother was suddenly heard from downstairs. "If you don't hurry up Usagi, you will be late."  
  
Usagi suddenly ended her thoughts, raced to her door, opened it and practically jumped down the stairs, rushed into the kitchen and grabbed her lunch and ran like the wind out of the front door.  
  
She never heard the young boy from the table casually mention to her father and mother, "Even when she wakes up early, she is late for school." Her parents shook their heads with wonderment at their daughter.  
  
Usagi raced down the streets. "I will not be late. I will not be late. I will not be late," She chanted to herself as she ran. She neared the school when the first bell ran. "Shit," Usagi speed up her already lightning fast pace. She ran up the stairs and towards her homeroom door. She stopped for one second, catching her lost breathe and straightening herself up before entering the room.  
  
"You're late Tsukino Usagi." Her teacher spoke out harshly, while some of the students tried to hold in their laughter, as others just shook their heads, bored of seeing the same thing almost everyday.  
  
Usagi gave the teacher a blank, confused stare. "but... But..."  
  
"But nothing. Detention after school."  
  
Usagi just nodded her head as she sluggishly walked to her desk and sat down. A pale- blonde haired girl with hair reaching down to the end of her back turned to her and smiled. "Over sleep again Usa-chan?"  
  
Usagi shook her head. "No Minako. Much much more then just over sleeping happened Mina-chan" Minako just gave the sleepy blonde haired girl a look of confusion before looking back towards the front of the class and listening to the teacher. "Tell me later Usa-chan, at the shrine. Promise?"  
  
Usagi just continued to stare at the front of the classroom. Her eyes fought not to close and her body fought to not go to sleep. Usagi was deathly afraid of having another nightmare. But lack of sleep and boredom took over and soon Usagi was slightly snoring in the classroom, as the teacher continued to talk and the students continued to write notes about the lesson and to each other. No one noticed the sleeping girl, who started slightly whimpering and trembling as another, yet less frightening dream, graced her sleep. 


	3. flames?

Chapter 3: Flames?  
  
Usagi made a big sigh and stretched out her sore arms as she left the school. The day had seemed longer then normal and harder too. Detention just seemed to have gone on forever and no matter how hard she tried, Usagi could not stop thinking about the nightmare. The blonde haired girl glanced at the top of the building before exiting the gates at the entrance the school. "sigh..." She knew that she was late again and that she would get a lecture from Rei and Luna when she arrived at the Hikawa shrine.  
  
She started walking towards the place that she meets her friends' everyday. She passed her favorite arcade and waved towards the blonde headed boy behind the counter. She saw her red haired best friend and her tag along boyfriend walking by, too busy talking to each other to notice her and walked pass. Usagi smiled as she shook her head at how much they cared about each other.  
  
Her smile faded as her eyes saddened. Her memories floated to a black haired man named Mamoru, her Mamo-chan. She sighed, remembering that a little while after he left to study in America that they broke up, deciding that a long distance relationship would be too hard and that both of them needed to focus on their education more.  
  
Originally they planned to get back together and marry once Mamoru was done with college, but as time passed, Usagi missed him less and less and one day she just woke up no longer missing him. She no longer loved him and she doubted now that they would ever get back together. She knew that destiny was broken, but then again, maybe it was only suppose to be destiny in her past life, never in this one.  
  
Usagi sighed again as remembered the perfect future that she would never have now. As she remembered the smiling pink haired girl that would never be born.  
  
She blamed herself for not having that perfect future but she knew that she would never pretend to love Mamoru just to have it. She would rather have an uncertain one and fall in true love with another man.  
  
She arrived at the shrine and started jogging up the stairs. She opened the door that would lead to her friends and placed a big, happy looking smile on her face. All her friends stared at her, sadness reflected in their eyes for just a second but soon they covered the sadness with happy faces too.  
  
A raven haired girl jumped up from the cushions she was sitting on the floor. "Your late odango atama!"  
  
"Sorry Rei-chan, I got detention for being late to school... again."  
  
The black cat Luna gave her a disappointed look and her crescent-shaped bald spot seemed to wrinkle up with lines. "I thought you were up early today?" The cat asked.  
  
"I was. But I guess I just left my house to slow."  
  
The cat continued to give her the look as she pounced onto Usagi's head and sat there. The whole time Minako kept glancing at Usagi with worry before quickly turning away and staring at the wall, hoping that Usagi wouldn't notice. Two other girls, one with short blue hair and the other with brown hair in a ponytail, continued to look from Minako to Usagi wondering what was going on.  
  
"Odango atama, you are always late!" Rei stated with aggravation.  
  
"Sorry Rei," Usagi replied with sincerity even though she wasn't paying much attention as she sat down on the cushion next to Minako. Minako turned her face, a frown its predominate feature, towards Usagi after a few seconds of silence. All eyes turned to her as she spoke, "Usagi what is bugging you? You never this quite and you look dreadful."  
  
Silence passed for a few moments as tears welled up into Usagi's eyes. She wiped them out of her eyes, pretending they were never there and finally spoke. Her voice was soft and seemed to echo in the eerie silence of the shrine. "I had this dream. no more like a nightmare last night. It was terrifying and, and the memories of the dream won't leave my mind."  
  
"What happened in it?"  
  
"I was in a cemetery. The whole world was dark except for when the lighting flashed down. I wasn't... I wasn't afraid of the lightening either. I was just uncaring, emotionless actually. I felt nothing. Until... Until... the lightening flashed again and I saw this tombstone. It had my name on it... no... it was my tombstone. I knew it. I felt it. I felt the pain the tombstone radiated and the pain around the tombstone. So much pain. I started crying and a voice started whispering, like the wind," as she spoke tears started to roll down her face and the other four girls' eyes were completely focused on her, "calling my name. The voice told me... told me I was... dead. Dead. And then visions, so many visions passed through my head. Most of them were visions that seemed like memories. Like a past that I was really part of. Something that really happened to me. Yet the visions went by so quickly, I don't even remember what I saw except that they seemed just like past memories floating through my head... past memories that I have forgotten."  
  
Usagi stop speaking and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her cheek. Minako's eyes just seemed to go blank and the other three girls shook their heads, forcing them to stop staring at Usagi and ending their thoughts.  
  
Rei was the first one to collect herself and to speak, breaking the silence. "I am sure it means nothing Odango. The fire would have given me some warning of this dream being important if it is anything we should be worried about. It was just a dream Usagi," she paused for a second, "Get over it!" Rei then promptly sat back down with all the girls' eyes staring at her. "Lets start our studies," she spoke with an annoyed tone.  
  
The girls then opened their books, and began to work like they were pretending to forget about Usagi's dream, even though all five of them were in deep though over it. Time slowly ticked by and soon the girls all the girls began leaving the shrine to head home. Usagi was the first to leave, gliding down the stairs. As she reached the bottom a voice from above called down to her.  
  
"Wait up Usagi. I'll walk with you on your way home."  
  
"Okay Minako."  
  
The two then walked away from the shrine, as Ami and Makoto departed in the opposite direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone had finally left the shrine for the night and Rei was finally able to have some peace and quiet. Some wonderful time for herself and looking into the fire.  
  
She slid open a paper door and entered into a blazing hot room with a fire burning and sat down on a cushion in front of the blazing fire.  
  
She relaxed her whole body and fixated her eyes on the flames.  
  
Time slowly passed by and the flames seemed to rise higher and higher.  
  
Then images started to appear in the fire and Rei's eyes where absorbed into the flames.  
  
She noticed nothing else going around her, just the visions the flames burned into her mind.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mommy, where is daddy?" A little girl with raven color hair gliding down her back looked up to her mother with questioning eyes.  
  
"Your father isn't going to see you anymore," the mother replied with tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Why?" The little girl continued to question.  
  
"Because... because his work is more important to him... Because...Because..." The mother broke down into tears and her knees fell to the ground. She grabbed her little daughter and hugged her against her. "He does love you though sweetie, never forget that, okay?"  
  
"Okay mommy. Please stop crying. Everything will be okay." The little girl spoke with a mature voice for one who was so young.  
  
"Yes, everything will be okay." The mother wiped eyes her tears as she stood back up. She looked down at her daughter with a sad smile and the two of them continued to walk on.  
  
~*~  
  
The flames suddenly made time pass by even quicker. Images of school, friends and birthdays passed quickly through the flames. The suddenly stopped and a longer image, no moment passed in the flames.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sweetie, there is someone of the phone for you," a woman's voice could be heard saying off in the distance.  
  
"Kay mom." A younger teenager with raven hair going down to her knees picked up the phone. "Hello."  
  
"Hi my little pyro."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yeah sweetie it is me." The girls eyes started to weep with happy tears and a big smile could be seen on her face."  
  
"Dad, why are you calling? I haven't seen you in so long."  
  
"I'll tell you later sweetie, but for now, why don't you come meet me down at that little playground you and I would always go too?"  
  
"Did mom say it was okay?" The girl's face got even brighter.  
  
"Yep she did. I'll see you in twenty minutes okay?"  
  
"Okay. Bye dad."  
  
"Bye Rei."  
  
The girl jumped up with excitement in her eyes. She quickly changed into her favorite outfit, and ran out the door after stopping to kiss her mom good-bye.  
  
She ran as quickly as she could towards the park and saw a dark-haired man sitting on a bench in the same direction she was running.  
  
Her smile got even bigger as she ran towards the man that she assumed was her father. "Dad!" She said as she came to a complete halt behind the man. The man turned around and the girl knew instantly that the man in front of her wasn't her father. "You're not my dad." The girl started to turn away when the man grabbed hold of her arm.  
  
"No but you better join me or else." The man said with a wicked smile.  
  
"No! I want my daddy!" The raven haired girl cried out.  
  
"Well unfortunately," his eyes gleamed with a sickening pleasure," your father had an unexpected run in with me and my men. He won't be able to see you." The man applied more pressure on the girl's arm as he spoke that and an evil grin crossed his face.  
  
"What do you mean.?" The girl eyes were wide with fear.  
  
"He's dead and if you don't join us, you will be seeing him very soon."  
  
"I will never join you." The raven haired girl spat out.  
  
"Fine then," the man answered calmly with a wicked gleam now in his eyes. He suddenly pulled out a gun from his back pant's pocket and shot her right in the head, while he was still squeezing her arm.  
  
Not even a quarter of a minute passed from her last words to the time she was murdered.  
  
~*~  
  
The flames suddenly flew height up into the air and then died back down. No more images could be seen in them, just a roasting red fire.  
  
Rei's eyes rapidly blinked and focused.  
  
She jumped up and ran to the phone, dialing a number she knew by heart.  
  
"Hi, is Usagi there?" She spoke into the phone once someone answered it.  
  
A voice spoke from the other end. "What do you mean Usagi hasn't come home yet?"  
  
The voice on the other end answered. "Okay I understand. Bye."  
  
Rei hung up and her brain went into deep thought.  
  
'Those were the visions that Usagi said she saw... They felt so real... Like I had actually been there... Like those were my memories... What is going on?'  
  
Suddenly a paining sensation filled her whole body.  
  
'Usagi... Minako... Mina... is hurt? and... and ... they are in trouble.'  
  
Rei jumped out of her thoughts and ran out of the shrine, racing towards the park. 


	4. alone?

Chapter 4: Alone?  
  
A short, blue-haired girl walked silently home. The red sun was slowly setting; the sky was ablaze in purples, dark blues and blacks. The birds were chirping, the leaves were falling and people were walking happily around her but she paid no attention to it. She just continued in the direction of her home, starring at the sidewalk, deep in thought. The books in her backpack pounded against her and worried her, for she had not completed any of her homework and studies while at her friend's shrine. Her head screamed the message to her "You will get behind in your studies Ami!" and that made her smile, thinking of her blonde headed friend Usagi always telling her that she studied way too much and that she was already too far ahead in school to ever get behind. But thinking about Usagi caused a frown to form on her face. The dream she told her seemed so real... so sad... so familiar?  
  
Soon the girl arrived at her home and climbed the stairs to her apartment. Rummaging through her pockets, she found her keys and opened her house to a deathly silence. "I really need to get a pet someday. A fish would be nice," she spoke out loud, before listening to the messages on the answering machine telling her that her mother was working late again at the hospital. Entering the kitchen, Ami took out some left-over and heated them up in the microwave. She then went into the main room, took out a few of her books and set her food down beside them on the floor. Planning on studding, while she ate, Ami began.  
  
~*~  
  
"Duck Venus," Sailor Moon screamed as she threw her tiara at the evil, green, same-old-same looking monster.  
  
Sailor Venus did as her leader told her to, and a flying disk went above her body, slicing into the monster.  
  
Nothing happened though. The monster seemed unaffected by the magically device and continued its rampage.  
  
Venus stood back up, her long blonde hair swaying behind her and shouted, "Venus love chain encircle," hoping that would slow the creature down, but nothing changed.  
  
Fifteen minutes of fighting passed, but still the monster seemed unaffected, unharmed, and untiring.  
  
"Look out Sailor Moon," Venus shouted as the monster lurched forwards towards the small blonde girl who had just had one of her ditzy moments and had tripped on to the ground. The girl looked up at her name, seeing the creature only a few feet away from her and forced herself up. She limped away as fast as she could from the nearing monster, whose eyes glistened with the desire to kill. Venus ran towards her leader. Her hair now dirty and the red bow always seen holding back her hair was now torn to shreds. Venus pushed her aside, just before the monster rammed in to Sailor Moon, causing Venus to get the full affect of the blow and flying backwards in the air, till gravity pulled her back down to the hard gravel. Sailor Moon looked at the girl she has always considered her hero and turned towards the monster, throwing all her best attacks at it. Nothing changed. The monster still charged at her and Venus somehow managed to pull her body back up. Blood running from both her knees, and her arm seemed to be bent in an odd way.  
  
Soon thirty minutes went by and the two sailor soldiers looked like one bloody mess.  
  
Venus barely seemed to be able to stand and her outfit was turning an orangey-brown color under the new red blood that continued to fall. She continued to stand though, backing up her leader. Sailor Moon's odango hair style now laid in ruins. Her hair fell down her back and reached below her knees, except for the parts of hair that had been cut short due to the monsters large sharp claws. Her outfit was torn and bloody; it was a mystery how it still held to her body. Her breathe came in hard and rough, and every time she breathed out, she coughed up blood. Venus was in the same boat, though her breathes came in faster and more blood was spurting from her lips.  
  
Sailor Moon inched closer towards the monster, praying her legs would hold out as she threw another more powerful attack at the monster. Sailor Venus tried to follow her best friend's lead but found her self unable to. She soon fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
Sailor Moon turned back towards her friend, seeing her looking dead on the ground but barely noticing the small rise and fall in her stomach. Still, tears fells in the small blonde's eyes and she turned back towards the monster, a more determined look flashed across her eyes.  
  
Determination for nothing...  
  
Before forty-five minutes had gone by, Sailor Moon could no longer fight anymore. Her knees collapsed from under her and she hit the ground hard. She continued to breathe slow and hard, coughing out blood and looking dully at the ground. The evil creature walked towards her and stepped down its foot on her fragile body, pressing down as hard as it could.  
  
Right then, a man stepped out from the shadows and pressed a button. Suddenly the evil, green monster stopped fighting, removed its foot from crushing the girl's body and reminded perfectly still. The man then pressed another button and the monster shrunk in size, to what would look like a common child's plastic toy. The man then walked to the two unconscious girls, who were now back in their usual outfits and looked like their normal school girl selves. One would never have guessed that these were two of the five Sailor Soldiers who had graced Tokyo with their presence for three years.  
  
The man then took out a cell phone from his pocket. "Come and pick me up. Now," he spoke into it after dialing a few numbers.  
  
A few seconds passed before the sounds of a helicopter could be heard. It came closer to where the man and the two girls laid and landed down right beside it, its black blades never slowing down a pace. Two large men jumped out from the helicopter, paced towards the unconscious girls, picked them up and carried them harshly towards the helicopter. The man followed closely after, picking up the toy green creature as he headed towards the helicopter, got on and flew away.  
  
~*~  
  
Alone.  
  
I have always been Alone.  
  
Alone.  
  
Never did I have a friend.  
  
Never ever...never... until Usagi, correct?  
  
Then why, why do I feel like I had one before...  
  
long long ago...  
  
always...  
  
she is always with me.  
  
She protected me.  
  
From what?  
  
When?  
  
Who was she?  
  
~*~  
  
Rei ran down the shrine steps. Worry aching in her heart. The moon was high in the night's sky, the sun long gone. She raced in the direction she had last seen Minako and Usagi head. A force pulling her towards the park, telling her that was where she would find her two friends... or that is where she would have. Rei ran into the park she and her friends always visited and loved. It was the park that long ago she and her friends had saved from destruction, and it was the park that she always felt relaxed and at home at. She raced down the path she loved and soon came to the middle of the park, there she only found destruction. The trees were in distress, branches broken and leaves all over the ground. The gravel was moved and thrown so that the bare areas could be seen. And everywhere. everywhere there could be seen lots and lots of blood. It was all over the place. Minako's and Usagi's blood but they could be nowhere to be seen. Rei chocked back a sob, realizing that she had come too late...  
  
That this was all her fault.  
  
She should have known.  
  
She should have been there.  
  
She was to BLAME.  
  
~*~  
  
A short girl with light blue hair was walking in a mall with a slightly taller girl with pink hair falling past her shoulders.  
  
The two of them were window shopping, like they always did on a Friday after school.  
  
No more worrying about homework and their peers making fun of them for being so smart for another three days.  
  
"Look at that beautiful diamond necklace" the pink-haired girl spoke.  
  
The blue-haired girl awed at them, "One day, when I am a wealthy doctor living on a rich colony I am going to buy a necklace just like that."  
  
The pink-haired girl smiled. "Me too! We should go to the same college, on another colony and leave this ugly, poor colony behind us."  
  
"Yes." The blue-haired girl sighed out and thought of the bedroom she shared with her mother and how it was falling apart, and that the people in the other rooms always kept her up at night. How she would occasionally see her mother sticking needles into her arms, along with many other people in the housing building she lived in. How the winters were always freezing cold and the heat was never on. How... The two girls continued to walk, admiring the beauty of the mall that they only saw ever Friday.  
  
The pair turned a corner, only to see a gang of men in uniforms holding up guns to everyone. "We are looking for a 13 year old girl named Ami," a man, the leader, spoke out against the terrified crowd. Everyone looked at him with blank stares and one brave soul spoke out, "We know not of this girl."  
  
This only caused the leader to be more angry and upset, "Well then, find her!" The pink- haired girl turned to the blue-haired girl and whispered, "Who are they and why are they looking for you?"  
  
"I don't know," whispered the blue-haired girl back.  
  
The pink-haired girl then began looking around the mall, noticing that all the exits were blocked by the men in uniforms. She then began to tug on the blue-haired girl's sleeve, just as the leader began to speak out again. "The girl we are looking for comes here every Friday according to our research. She has blue hair and is slightly above five feet. She is." The leader suddenly stopped speaking as he noticed a girl who looked like the description of the one he was talking about, being pulled away by a pink- haired girl.  
  
"There! There she is!" He shouted out and all the soldiers began running towards her.  
  
The pink-haired girl started running, tugging the blue-haired one behind her.  
  
She stopped in front of a wall and pulled the blue haired girl into a hug, pushing the blue-haired girl against the wall. "Good-bye Ami. You were my one and only friend. Thank you for everything and I will always be with you."  
  
The pink-haired girl then pushed a button against the wall and a door suddenly opened behind the blue-haired girl. The pink-haired girl pushed her and the other girl fell into the room in disbelief just before the door shut.  
  
The room suddenly started going down and above her shouts were being screamed by men, a shot was heard, a body sounded like it fall against the ground, and the sounds of foots steps running were heard.  
  
It took a full minute before the blue haired girl got over the shock of what happened, shaken the belief that her best friend was dead, and realized that she was in an elevator. As soon as the realization crossed her mind, the room stopped slowly moving and opened. In front of her was an armed group of soldiers, all aiming the gun at her. She gulped and tears came to her eyes. Her worst fear was true. Her best friend was dead. She knew it. Her body slumped against the wall, and she sank to the ground.  
  
A man, the leader, spoke, "Join us, be part of our group Ami."  
  
The blue-haired girl said nothing. Just hugging her legs to her chest and pressing her face up against her knees.  
  
"Fine. If you wish to die, so be it." The blue-haired girl did wish for death. She had nothing to live for, now that her best friend was gone.  
  
A gun shot was barely haired by the girl.  
  
It sounded like it was off in the distance.  
  
A dull pain entered through her leg and into her chest.  
  
The blood seemed to ooze slowly out of her body.  
  
The pain seemed to disappear.  
  
And then... and then...alone... so alone... all alone... always alone... forever...  
  
~*~  
  
Ami's eyes jumped open.  
  
She lifted her head from the books it was resting on and noticed the cold leftovers beside her. She rubbed her eyes, struggling to remember the extremely realistic dream she just had. It was something about a pink haired girl trying to save her from a group of men but only delayed in her death. "This must be the type of dream Usagi was talking about. It felt so real, like it really happened... could it have? Nah... and I can't believe I pulled a Usagi stunt!" Shaking her head in disbelief that she had fallen asleep and that the dream was a real memory, Ami then started mindlessly doing her homework, trying to forget about the dream that seemed to blurrily play in her mind over and over again.  
  
The hours passed, the world outside was dark and silent, and Ami turned off the lights and laid down on her bed. Tears started to form in her eyes and soon she head to hug her pillow tightly against her face to hide her sobs and screams from the world.  
  
Words played across Ami's head over and over again, seeming to fill the room with depression and despair. "Alone... I will always be alone...I lived my life alone and I will die alone" 


	5. light?

Woot! Another chapter is out! Yay!!! And Two of the Gundam Boys are finally back in the story! Yay!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers!  
  
Silver-chan: your review was a help once again. lol. I so cant spell. Hehe.  
  
LilAznGurl: the girls are about 17. I believe somewhere in the story I say that the girls have been fighting for about 3 years I think and this is after Mamoru went to the US for college so Usagi and the other girls are at least older then 16.  
  
Jupiter Angel: I am sorry that you are getting confused and if you get any more confused just email or IM me and I will try to help you out ^^ . Also not all of the 9 girls that died are the sailor scouts, thanks Shi-chan's review I realized that. Lol  
  
Senshi's Tenshi: thanks for your review! I am such a dork that I didn't even realize that the girl that died with Ami, also would count as one of the 9 massacred. Because of your review I changed some of the plot of my story...slightly. ..even though I am changing the plot almost every time I work on a chapter though. hehe  
  
. If someone could please HELP me out. I am really bad of thinking up names and I need a name for the new bad guy that sounds something like all the wacky names in Gundam Wings, so if you could think of one I would deeply appreciate it. Thanks! Also if you want to think of a name for the evil organization he runs! I would love that. Thank you!!!  
  
--revamped--  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: Light?  
  
The day was slowly starting. The sun was still unseen but its rays were reaching across the sky, trying to touch every corner. The sky was turning from black, to dark purple, to blue, to reds and yellows near the horizon where the sun would soon be coming out. Light was reaching through the trees and causing an eerie beautiful scene of early dawn in the park. Dew was on all the grass and some of the green leaves were letting drops of dew drop to the ground. The world was hazy and slightly dark, a stunning place to take a picture had it not been for the mass amount of dried blood found on the ground. So prudent was the smell of blood that even the birds and other animals stayed as far away as possible. Early morning twerps and chirps by birds were vaguely heard several hundred feet away, causing the area to be in a strange silence.  
  
Out of the bushes, on the right side of the pathway, stepped a boy with untamable brown hair. His cold, emotionless, dark blue eyes surveyed the area, before a curse was barely whispered out of his mouth. He noticed a crumpled lump on the ground, in the middle of the path and stepped lightly and cautiously towards it. About five feet away he realized that it was a girl lying motionless on the gravel. Quickly deciding what to do, he stepped towards the girl and picked her up, fully expecting to rush her to the hospital or be dead. Dead seemed more probable to him.  
  
He scoped up the girl, into his arms as if she weighed nothing, only to have to control himself from not jumping backwards and flinching, as the motionless girl suddenly kicked him and jumped out of his arms. She stood in a particular martial arts position that he had never seen before. Her whole body seemed ready to pounce at him in any given second and her hands were prepared to start throwing pouches. She looked at him; a weird, questioning glimmer came from her eyes. She wasn't bloody and beaten as Hiiro had thought her crumpled motionless body has indicated, rather heartbroken and inwardly screaming with deep pain. Her dirty, stingy hair was black with purple highlights and ran down her back, stopping just above her knees. Her large dark purple eyes looked a beautiful, despite the fact that they were puffy and tear stains could be seen on her cheeks. Her lips. her lips... the boy stopped his train of thought. Never before had he been so affected by a girl and he wouldn't allow this girl to be the first.  
  
Spoken in a calm monotone voice, he questioned her with suspicion, "What happened here?"  
  
The girl started to shake when he spoke to her, viewing them in her head as harsh words. She shivered and more tears flooded to her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know." Her knees gave out from under her and she fell to the ground, her knees hitting the gravel hard and started to slightly bleed. "My friends. my friends were here and I," her head lowered into her hands, and tears started to flow freely. She mentally forced her self to stop sobbing after a few seconds, knowing that it would accomplish nothing. She wiped away her tears and spoke into her hands, "I was too slow in reaching them in time. I was too slow."  
  
She looked up to the stranger, begging him with her eyes to tell her that everything was okay. That this wasn't her fault, even though she knew it was, and no one could ever change her mind about that. She should have known before hands. She should have sensed it sooner. She should have been there...  
  
The boy though was seemed uncaring about her feelings, and started to turn around, walking away. He viewed her as no help at all and had other matter to deal with. The black-haired girl saw him leaving and forced her weak body to stand up and chase after him, grabbing his arm. "Please. tell me why you are here so early?"  
  
He stared at her, wondering if he should tell her about his mission. The mission that he had come too late to complete.  
  
"Can you help me find my two friends? You look the military type."  
  
"They are probably being saved by one of my comrades now, if they are two of the five women my mission was to protect this morning. Apparently though I was given wrong info and the enemy has already captured them." He spoke to her without meaning to, or wanting to. It was just a reaction that had happened when she had asked him the question. The girl blinked her eyes at him in confusion, but the main points registered in her head.  
  
"My friends are already with your comrades? Then, can I go with you. I must protect them and make sure they are okay. I will not leave them alone again! I will not!"  
  
"No"  
  
"NO!! No! I refuse to let that be your answer, take me with you. I will cause no trouble; I only want to protect them." Her eyes started to well up again.  
  
Fearing that she may start to cry because of him, and logically reasoning in that she may be another one of the five girls he has been sent to protect, he decided to take her. "Fine." He started to walk away, back towards the airport at which he had just arrived an hour earlier. She stared at him, in disbelief, and then started chasing after him. Her mind questioning him 'really?' but she knew not to question him, in fear that the feeling she got about him may be correct. The felling that this stranger would get mad at her if she continued to bother him.  
  
She jogged to his side and then slowed down to his speedy pace. "My name is Hino Rei"  
  
"Hiiro Yui"  
  
She smiled at him, tears stains still evident on her checks.  
  
The full round sun was seen behind them and the sky was almost at its perfect, cloudless, light blue.  
  
~*~  
  
A long yawn was heard and a mass under blankets stretched its arms out from under the covers. The window was slightly open, letting a warm breeze blow in and the outside light was shinning brightly into the room. The mass rolled over and practically fell out of bed, but lightly landing on its feet. Standing up out of bed was a girl. Her hair was a brown tangled that fall just past her shoulder blades. She quickly grabbed a brush lying on a drawer near her bed and brushed her hair. Grabbing a rubber band and glancing in to a mirror, she placed into her usually ponytail within a few seconds.  
  
She then walked in to the bathroom and come out a few minutes later looking refreshed and ready to start her day. She changed out of her comfortable green pajamas, that had cute pandas all over them and in to her school uniform. Glancing back in to the mirror she added some green eye shadow and put on her favorite earrings, beautiful red roses. The girl then proceeded out of her room and in to the kitchen of her apartment. There she spent many minutes cooking a lunch for her and, she smiled to herself and stopped humming for a second, one of her friends. She then ate a quick breakfast and was out the door. Early like always.  
  
Stepping out of her apartment complex, she felt at peace outside. She hurried to the sidewalk and then slowly began the stretch to her school. The day was a joyous one for her. Animals were everywhere. The sun was shinning brightly. Nothing could possible be wrong with this perfect world.  
  
Walking slightly in front of the girl was a happy old couple holding hands.  
  
The girl gave a soothing sigh and trailed after them for a few blocks. She mumbled to her self, speaking her feelings aloud, "I wish I will be like them one day." A peaceful expression passed through the girl's features as she sighed again.  
  
Her thought went to her first boyfriend; her mind was wondering if she made up this guy. There was no memory of what the guy looked like in her brain. 'Yes', her thoughts laughed at the girl, 'the guy you compare every other boy you meet to, you have absolutely no memory of what he looks like.'  
  
Knowing that what her thoughts said were true, the brown haired girl bite into her lip and tried to think further back, to the memories of that boy. The first thing that raced through her mind when she started trying to recall him was that the boy was now dead. Shaking her head 'no' to that contemplation, 'How could a guy be dead that I can barely recall? I must have made that part up,'  
  
'He died for you,' a deeper part of her brain said. A part of her mind she couldn't enter, but she continued to try to. She persisted to try to remember this boy, her first boyfriend.  
  
But then a voice called out to her, while she was still deep in contemplation, "Hi Makoto." Shaking herself out of her trance, she realized that she was now at school and that the girl speaking to her was her friend Ami.  
  
"Hey Ami, is Usagi here yet?" Ami stifled a laugh. They both knew that Usagi was almost always late for school, running in a few seconds before the last bell rang.  
  
They both walked into the school, without Makoto not noticing that once again she looked like the odd one out. Due to her being extremely tall, her uniform was different from the ones all her female peers had. Her uniform was a dusty brown skirt that reached her knee, while everyone else has a blue skirt that reached half way down their thigh. Makoto hated feeling like the odd one out.  
  
Entering in to the classroom, Ami and Makoto sat next to each other. The bell rang and soon class began. Both of the girls continued to give the clock a worried glance as neither Minako nor Usagi showed up for class and the day was getting later and later.  
  
~*~  
  
Small dusty ray of lights filtered through under a door. The air around the bottom of the locked steel door danced with dust and dirt, floating in the air. But a few centimeters passed the dancing beauty of light, all was dark.  
  
Pain ached though her whole body and she struggled to focus and keep her eyes open. Stretching, she caused the pain to increase in her body but it did feel good. Standing up, she tried to take a good look of her surrounding. In doing so, she almost step on a sleeping blonde haired beauty still unconscious on the floor, where someone had thrown her body.  
  
Giving a painful sigh, and spitting up some blood along with it, she put her hand against the wall and walked around the room trying to find away to escape their prison. She continued to whimper slightly the whole time she walked around the square prison cell. The whimpering came out of her lips because pain raced up and down her body every step she took, and because she was deathly afraid of the dark. Circling the room once, she gave up and leaned against the wall. Her body ached and she felt like just going back to sleep. Instead, she forced her to keep her self to stay awake, and listen for any noise. Minutes went by in silence. It didn't even sound like guards were stationed outside of the cell or that she was even in a building.  
  
Then a loud alarm echoed through out the cell and the rest of the building. Jumping off the wall at the sudden sound, she could suddenly hear movement in front of the prison door and people running and yelling far away. She hoped it was someone to rescue them, but chances were that it wouldn't be. Nevertheless she mustered up all her strength and started screaming as loudly as she could, hoping that someone would hear her and take her out of this place.  
  
Minutes went by and the girl felt like giving up. Yelling had caused her throat to become more soar and her fragile body couldn't use any more energy for a useless effort. Suddenly, the door was knocked open and the room fills with dusty light and the floating air particles could be seen dancing around the unconscious girl, the puffed-eyed girl leaning against the wall and the whole small prison.  
  
The figure that had kicked the door down was surrounded by light and could barely be seen by the girl, who was still adjusting to the sudden change of light.  
  
The figure then stepped into the room and the girl could make him out better. He was a tall boy with brown hair in an unusual style. His hair covered one of his green eyes and with the other one he stared at the girl. He wore a green sweater and khaki pants. He then looked down and saw the unconscious girl with a red ribbon in her hair and picked her up, placing her limp body over his shoulder. He then grabbed the other girl by the arm, and headed towards the exit of the prison and out into the florescent-light filled hallway. They start running and the girl followed blindly after him, only managing to keep in step with him by his tight grip on her arm. They turned down one hall way and then another one; yelling could be heard everywhere and those damn alarms would not turn off.  
  
They suddenly ran into a clearing in the building. The boy stopped so suddenly that the girl ran into him and then started coughing. She had lost her breath during the whole run and her body felt like collapsing due to the long strain in had to go through. Blood spat out of her mouth with each rattling cough and the boy didn't look behind him at the girl. Instead he just remained focus on looking forward.  
  
The girl, noticing that his back was all tense, forced her coughs to calm down and look to the side of his body, only to see a inescapable site. In front of them were at least a thirty soldiers, all pointing their guns at the two escapees and the boy. The girl gulped and took a small step backward. Looking behind her, she noticed that no one guarded the way that they entered into this room in the building. She stepped forward and got on her tiptoes, whispering into the boys ear, "There is no one behind us. Take Minako and get out of here, please. Leave me; I will only slow you down. I am sure I am what they want and I will block them from chasing you."  
  
The brown-haired boy nodded, not turning to look back at Usagi. He let go off Usagi's arm and took a deep breath.  
  
Usagi heard the sounds of all the guns safety's going out and the soldiers prepared to fire. Usagi shouted, "NOW."  
  
The boy turned in a heartbeat and ran with Minako out of the clearing. The guns started to fire, trying to mechanical chase after the boy and a few bullets got near him. The soldiers gave up with the guns and started to give chase; they ran passed Usagi, knocking her to the ground and went one by one through the door and into the narrow hallway. A few of the soldiers stayed behind, picking Usagi's delicate body up from the ground and tried to forcible carry her away. She squirmed, not liking being held so close to the enemy, and tried to pull herself few from their tight grip, though knowing there was no hope for her. Fifteen seconds had passed now since the boy had run out of the room and Usagi hoped that Minako and the boy were alright. She was so worried about them that she didn't even notice that one of the soldiers holding onto her getting so sick of her pointless antics, that he swung down his gun and hit her with it on the stomach. She fell to the ground, unconscious. 


	6. awaken?

Author's Note: Okay, I re-did some of my last paragraph in the 5th chapter because, well, I sorta of over did it. But rather then telling people to go back and read it, I am just gonna post the new conclusion to my 5th chapter before I start of this chapter. It will be my first recap so that why people like me, who rarely read the ANs, will not get confused. Hehe. Sorry this also took awhile to post. I have been working on it awhile though.  
  
I have thought of a few names that might work as the bad guys in this story. Here they are:  
  
Moshe (pronounced Mo-she) Sabin [main guy] [Moshe means Moses in Hebrew and Sabin is a Jewish last name]  
  
Jiene (pronounced Ya-na) Knell [one of Moshe's main followers] [Jiene is German and I want to saw Knell is too]  
  
And yayness for reaching my goal!!! I have always dreamed of reaching 100 reviews!! I have been jumping up and down with joy for the last few days because of it. Hehe  
  
Thanks baby bunnie-sis for being my beta-reader who didn't correct anything *shakes head at her* THANKS silver-chan for being the bestest beta-reader out there and giving me my longest review ever. hehe  
  
Comments to my reviews...  
  
Silver-chan: repetition... repetition.... I just cant seem to get over it v.v and just to warn ya, my poetry side got the best at me at some points and I have lots of repetition in that. Lol. But that was sorta on purpose... anyway, tell me if you see any more mistakes or anything because you are one of my few beta-readers! And thanks for making me have to rethink over my whole final part of my last chapter. Lol. I suppose it is better now though... or it at least makes more sense.  
  
Jupiter Angel: Gundam? I mentioned something about a gundam? Please tell me that I didn't because I would like to think that after the endless waltz, the g-boys never were in gundams again. If I did seem like I mentioned gundams somewhere in the past chapter, could you please tell me. Hmmm. maybe you are talking about which boy rescued Minako? Well, I barely mention who in this chapter. To be honest, I completely forgot till now that I didn't say who broke into the base and rescued Mina. I am really sorry that I am always confusing. I don't mean to. well, maybe I do alittle but you seemed always lost.  
  
Serenity Angel: I figured that most people would guess that it was Minako. I believe that both of them are strong people, but I needed Usagi to be the tougher one this time in order to make my plot so far work out.  
  
Moonlit Evanescence: sorry about not noticing that you had already said that the pairing was decided before I reviewed. Lol. If you look above, you will see that I state that I barely look at peoples summaries. And I read and reviewed your friend's story and was very sorry to see that she took it off FFN the next day. V.v  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Recap of chapter 5  
  
--the changed part-  
  
The girl, noticing that his back was all tense, forced her coughs to calm down and look to the side of his body, only to see a inescapable site. In front of them were at least a thirty soldiers, all pointing their guns at the two escapees and the boy. The girl gulped and took a small step backward. Looking behind her, she noticed that no one guarded the way that they entered into this room in the building. She stepped forward and got on her tiptoes, whispering into the boys ear, "There is no one behind us. Take Minako and get out of here, please. Leave me; I will only slow you down. I am sure I am what they want and I will block them from chasing you."  
  
The brown-haired boy nodded, not turning to look back at Usagi. He let go off Usagi's arm and took a deep breath.  
  
Usagi heard the sounds of all the guns safety's going out and the soldiers prepared to fire. Usagi shouted, "NOW."  
  
The boy turned in a heartbeat and ran with Minako out of the clearing. The guns started to fire, trying to mechanical chase after the boy and a few bullets got near him. The soldiers gave up with the guns and started to give chase; they ran passed Usagi, knocking her to the ground and went one by one through the door and into the narrow hallway. A few of the soldiers stayed behind, picking Usagi's delicate body up from the ground and tried to forcible carry her away. She squirmed, not liking being held so close to the enemy, and tried to pull herself few from their tight grip, though knowing there was no hope for her. Fifteen seconds had passed now since the boy had run out of the room and Usagi hoped that Minako and the boy were alright. She was so worried about them that she didn't even notice that one of the soldiers holding onto her getting so sick of her pointless antics, that he swung down his gun and hit her with it on the stomach. She fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
-------End of chapter 5------  
  
Chapter 6: awaken?  
  
Her eyes twitched  
  
And she opened them slightly.  
  
Only wishing them to be closed again  
  
And be rid of her memories.  
  
Rid of her failure and mistakes.  
  
She was once again trapped in a little dark prison.  
  
Whimpering, she heard the sounds of punches and muffled cries in the other cells.  
  
Men, hidden in the darkness of the cell, surrounded her and were shouting words at her.  
  
The words all blurred together  
  
And she felt too numb to feel their hits and kicks.  
  
Another scream was heard  
  
And the echoes of it's pain filled her body  
  
Causing her to wince  
  
And to feel like her heart was going to break.  
  
Closing her eyes,  
  
She felt another strike  
  
And then another.  
  
The pain stopped,  
  
The harsh words quietly left  
  
And the whimpers of her three friends unexpectedly stopped.  
  
The dream,  
  
No, the nightmare had ended.  
  
Her eyes stopped twitching  
  
And her breathing returned to normal.  
  
~*~  
  
The cornflower-blonde haired boy stared at the sleeping girl in the guest bed. Harsh bruises marred her face and she continued to tremble in her sleep. The girl had lost a lot of blood and had gone through much internal bleeding, but luckily no major injures had occurred. The boy's eyes flashed with pain when he knew that Trowa had spoke of another girl in just as pitied condition. Feeling that his hand was holding her pale, limp hand in his own, he wondered when he had done that. Glancing backwards, he saw that his silent friend had finally stealthily exited to return to the place he had left the other girl.  
  
Turning back his blue eyes became more troubled. The girl's trembling lips and flickering eyes had abruptly stopped. He wondered why for a second, but decided that since it stopped maybe whatever nightmare she was having had ended.  
  
The tolls of the grandfather clock filled the silent halls and empty rooms. It was four in the evening and the boy decided it was about time he ate something, even though he didn't feel hungry; his stomach was too filled with worry. He had been sitting there ever since Trowa had shown up with the girl in his arms about five hours ago. He slowly let go of the girl's hand, afraid that she might start trembling again and stood up. Exiting the room, he without warning heard foot steps rushing up his entrance stairs. Hurrying over there, knowing that Rashid and the rest of his friend were on vacation, and that he had to greet whatever visitors had entered. He started to pull out a gun from his back pocket just in case. The foot steps came his way and the boy stopped. The steps turned the corner and the boy cocked his head. Hiiro didn't say anything about visiting, especially with some striking black haired girl. He placed his gun back in to his back pant's pocket.  
  
The dark blue-eyed boy swiftly walked up to the blonde, "Quatre, did Trowa come here?" He asked in monotone, and his eyes held nothing in them.  
  
Nodding his head in a yes, Quatre stepped back towards the room with the sleeping blonde.  
  
"Was there two girls?" The female voice standing a few feet behind Heero questioned.  
  
How? How did Hiiro and this girl know about the two girls Trowa met? Quatre was completely baffled and opened a door, to revel a dark room. The light from the hall way showed a blonde on the bed and the black-haired girl ran from behind Heero's back to the girl's side. Turning around, her eyes glimmered with unshed tears, "Where is Usagi?"  
  
Tilting his head in confusion again, the memory of Duo in the playground was still fresh in his mind. A few days after that sad day, Duo, Hiiro, Wufei and Trowa left to continue on their lives. That was three weeks ago. Quickly getting the image out of his head, he knew that this Usagi was a different one because Duo's Usagi was long dead. His mind quickly became less confused over why Heero and the other girl were there and he finally worked up the nerve to speak. "Ah. The other blonde. Trowa said he had to return for her. Do not worry, everything will be okay." Quatre gave her a smile that did nothing to reassure the raven-haired girl. She merely gave him a weak smile and turned back to the blonde in the bed. Turning back towards Hiiro, Quatre gave him a questing glance. "How did you know about the two girls and Trowa?"  
  
The boy responded in monotone, "It was a guess. Trowa and I had connecting missions which I failed and so I assumed the people I was supposed to protect where captured and led to the base that Trowa was sent to investigate for suspicious activity. Didn't Trowa inform you of this?"  
  
Shaking his head no, Quatre had now gone into shock over how the perfect soldier could have lost a mission. He took one more glance at the raven haired girl too focused on the blonde to even notice him. He wouldn't have let her near the recovering patient lying in the guest bed, much less into his house, had Hiiro not allowed her. He trusted that his friend would not bring some security risk into his home. Looking back at Hiiro, he decided to leave and figure out what was happening later on. First he needed to eat some food and get some rest.  
  
~*~  
  
Her eyes flickered open and then shut. Her throat was sore and her ears were ringing. Her head was throbbing and her stomach wanted to keel over. She felt cold metal on the back of her arms and legs. Trying to move her hands, she found that they were tied to something, along with her feet. She squirmed, trying to break free, when a voice was heard in her background. It took her a few second to focus on it and realize what had been said.  
  
"I see that you are finally awake."  
  
Snapping her eyes open, she saw that she was tied to a metal table, staring up at a white paneled ceiling. Turning her head slightly, she saw a cold looking woman in her early thirties gazing at her. She had a long light brown hair tied up into a ponytail and curling slightly right at her waist. She was standing very proud and posed, with a determined look in her dull hazel eyes. Her lips curved up in to a immoral small smile as she gazed at the girl. Steeping towards her, the women leaned over her and blocked some of the fluorescent light glowing down.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you Ms. Minako Aino."  
  
Steeping back at that moment, the woman did not see Usagi's sudden blink in surprised. Her thought were bedazzled for a second. She wasn't Minako, she was Usagi. Why did this woman think she was Minako? Who is that woman? How should she respond to this? Pretend. Yes, pretend to be Minako to that woman finds out she isn't.  
  
Usagi nodded her head. "And who are you?'  
  
"Ah. A pleasure to finally meet such an infamous spy as yourself. I am Jiene Knell; one of the main people behind Alpha."  
  
"Alpha?" Usagi looked at her questioning.  
  
"Silly girl; I have watched too many superhero movies to give away my plan to the hero."  
  
The woman walked out of Usagi's viewpoint, forcing Usagi to try to lift up her head off the table to see what she was doing. Jiene stood in front of a computer screen, typing in some info. Turning around, Jiene saw her looking at her with wonder and smiled at Usagi, with her teeth showing. The smile didn't look that pleasant. "Trying to see what I am doing, little one? Just checking out OZ's old info on you. See exactly who you are. After all, my lord and master Moshe never gave me any information on you, just to greet you when you awoke."  
  
Busted. What to do now. The stress of being caught pretending to be someone else, and the pain in her neck from lifting it too long caused Usagi to bang her head back down on the table. The sound of her head colliding with the hard metal caused a loud echo to fill the room. Jiene gave a short, sharp laugh. It was like she knew that Usagi really wasn't Minako already.  
  
A few seconds passed and Usagi decided to lift her head back up again. On the computer screen, she saw a picture of a younger Minako. She was wearing the same old red ribbon in her hair but her blue eyes didn't sparkle with joy or any emotion at all. They were dull and Usagi's heart ached to see such a dear friend like Minako looking so sad and detached. Jiene clicked a button on the keyboard, her eyes were angry, when she glanced over at Usagi and then back to the computer screen. This new screen contained many small words. The words were too far away from Usagi to read but she saw the words 'Spy', 'Traitor', 'Kill on Sight' clear as day and she gave off a soft gasp.  
  
Usagi's head banged against the table again. What had Minako done when she was younger?  
  
Usagi heard a sudden clack of a heel and then heels pounding towards her. Jiene once again lend over her body and looked down at her. "Who are you, and where was the real Minako Aino taken, and by who?" Her voice was calm but sent shivers down Usagi's spine. Jiene eyes flashed. They looked ready to murder, when suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Both pairs of eyes glanced towards the area where the knock was heard, and Jiene broke away from staring at Usagi with crazy eyes to open the door. A young man with a soldier's uniform containing many badges and medals stood there. He handed Jiene a shiny locket.  
  
A Locket? Her locket! How did they get that? Fear filled Usagi's body. She started feeling numb and sick.  
  
After the soldier told a few hushed words to Jiene, she turned back around and closed the door. She once again gave Usagi a big smile, and dread raced up and down Usagi's spine. "It seems that you are more useful then I thought you would be a few seconds ago. Maybe even more useful then that worthless Minako." Her smile grew bigger. "For the moment, Ms. Usagi.that is how you pronounce it, correct?"  
  
Usagi slowly nodded her head. She didn't want to believe that this woman know knew who she was.  
  
"Good. Well Ms. Usagi, for the moment you shall live"  
  
Her eyes gleamed with an evil joy and her heels sharply turned. Her feet strode out of the room, with loud clanks after every step and the door slammed shut.  
  
Usagi felt emotionally worse then she had in days. The slamming of the door felt like the closure of her ultimate ending and doom.  
  
~*~  
  
Rei held Minako's hand in to her own and kept begging in her head for Minako to be okay and to wake up. She blamed herself for what had happened. She should have known; she should have been there. Glancing behind her, she saw Hiiro leaning against the doorway at her. His eyes were glazed over. He must be thinking, Rei decided, as she turned back her thoughts back to Minako. She sat on the chair placed beside the bed and decided to lay her head down on the bed. Her face turned towards Minako's peaceful sleeping one. "Thank you for bringing me here Hiiro," she spoke without much though.  
  
Hiiro didn't answer but she heard a light "Hn" coming from his direction, followed by the sudden sounds of him exiting the room.  
  
"Wait!" she softly cried after him, still resting herself on the bed. The footsteps stopped and she knew he was listening. Not even looking at him, she spoke, "Could you call someone to watch over my two friends in Tokyo? I am worried that something like this may happen to them and I don't want to find myself having to travel to another colony to watch them while they recover, or worse, mourn their death. I don't want to leave them all alone, but I can't watch two groups of people who are in different places."  
  
Footsteps were heard walking away again and Rei knew in her heart that this trusted stranger would get someone to watch over Makoto and Ami. Of course, she knew that those two would be mad at her for sending a body guard to watch them when Makoto was such a strong fighter and Ami figured she could get herself mathematically out of anything. She decided then that maybe she should call them and glancing at the clock, she knew that they had been out of school for a very long time. The time passed since early dawn till now had gone by quickly in her eyes due to all the worry and fears that had filled her thoughts.  
  
Standing up and walking away from Minako's bedside, she entered the magnificent hallway. She had been very surprised when Heero had lead her in to the biggest home she had even seen, filled with so many splendors. Had she not been so worried, she probably would have reacted much like Usagi or Minako to so much glamour. She stared upon the many paintings that graced the hall; absorbing in the portraits of past generations, and the beautiful landscapes that some on the paintings held. Suddenly she heard quick, unwavering footsteps coming towards her. Turning, she saw that Hiiro had returned. She hid her wonder about how quickly time had seemed to pass since he had left.  
  
"So?" She directly asked him.  
  
"My friend Duo is heading to Tokyo. He will watch them."  
  
She nodded his head at him. "May I call my friends then?"  
  
"Yes," a voice answered out of no where. Quatre had snuck up on her somehow. "There is a phone in your friend's guest room, but before you do, would you like to have some dinner? While I was down there I had a servant prepare one for you and Hiiro. Another one is preparing a guest bedroom for you right now."  
  
Nodding her head at him, she now did feel a little hungry. She saw Hiiro start walking towards the staircase downstairs and followed him. Makoto and Ami would have to wait.  
  
~*~  
  
She felt alone.  
  
Her body started to shake and shiver  
  
And she could hear her friend's echoes of pain off in the distance.  
  
Her mind fought seeing the images of her past again.  
  
She was so young back then.  
  
She was only thinking about making her friends torments stop.  
  
She wasn't even thinking about herself  
  
When she made a pact with the Devils.  
  
She didn't know.  
  
She didn't realize.  
  
Her mind needed to escape.  
  
She didn't want her nightmare to torment her anymore.  
  
She wanted out.  
  
She wanted to escape from the past.  
  
~*~  
  
Minako slowly awoke. The world was bright and she felt warm. The cover over her was so comfortable that she wanted to get back to sleep, but then she remembered the nightmare she was having. Knowing that she didn't want to go back to her dreadful dream world, she opened her eyes only to be greeted by the sight of a pair of worried blue eyes staring down her. The eyes twinkled with happiness when they saw that she was awake, and she naturally smiled back. 


End file.
